forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
| origin4e = Natural, Shadow | size4e = Medium | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Undead | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = Augmented | alignment3e = Always evil (any) | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = Immortal | location = | language = Languages known in life | subraces = Vampire spawn | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Casts no shadow | based = Vampire of folklore | first = D&D Boxed Set (1974) }} Vampires were a type of undead that fed on blood. They were one of the most feared and powerful undead creatures. Description A vampire looked very much like it did when alive, but with paler skin, hardened and feral features giving them a predatory aspect, and red eyes that were hard to forget. Their hands were clawed. They did not cast shadows and had no reflections in mirrors. Personality Vampires enjoyed fine things and engaging in decadent behavior, sharing such habits with liches. A vampire was always a creature of evil. If it was not evil in life, it became so in undeath. Powers A vampire retained all the abilities it had in life, and it gained the ability to drain blood and life energy, and to dominate other creatures with its gaze. A vampire could also command rats, bats, and wolves, or take the form of those creatures. Weaknesses They were eternally bound to their coffins and the unholy earth where they were buried. Creation A new vampire was created when another vampire drained the life out of a living creature. A humanoid or monstrous humanoid could become a vampire. Half-vampires could be created in one of two ways. First, in some rare cases, a vampire could consume enough blood that they could breed with a humanoid or monstrous humanoid, creating half-vampire offspring. Second, in even rarer cases, if a pregnant mother survived having her blood drained by a vampire, her unborn could be "tainted" with vampirism instead. Master vampires were vampires that had perfected the art of taking spawn, and as a result, could lead large gangs of them. They usually had one chosen spawn that was much better than the others. However, all of a master vampire's spawn were better than the norm: stronger, faster, and more numerous. Activities They plotted always to empower themselves and produce spawn that would spread across the world. Varieties * Corpse vampire * Dhampyr * Spirit vampire * Vampire lord * Vampire muse * Vampire spawn * Eastern vampire Notable Vampires * Mordoc SeLanmere - He was a Vampire King who was the most powerful Vampire in all of Toril. He united the vampires under a single rule and home in the Battle of Bones. He was the arch-enemy of Zhentarim operative, Karne, who got him killed at the hands of eight Harper agents, three of which Mordoc imprisoned. * Bodhi - the vampire whose death virtually ended Jon Irenicus's plan to join the Elven Pantheon. She was working with Jon to gain power to strike out at her enemies. She was killed by Abdel Adrian, a Bhaalspawn, after Bodhi nearly killed Imoen. * Kierkan Rufo - an exiled priest of the Order of Deneir who turned into a vampire after drinking the contents of the Chaos Curse. He used his power to take down his old order and desecrate the Edificant Library, their temple. Was later killed by Cadderly Bonaduce while reclaiming the site. * Artor Morlin - a Shoon outlaw mercenary captain who became baron of Steeping Falls before moving to Waterdeep where he remained unchallenged by any rival for over 400 years. * Shyressa - an archmage and a Runemaster of the Twisted Rune. Appendix Notes The Lords of Darkness (1988) accessory described a "greater vampire" which was created from the life-draining kiss of a succubus. A greater vampire had all the abilities of a lesser vampire and could also move about freely in daylight, allowing it to take on the persona of a normal person, usually a wealthy individual. During the hours of daylight, the greater vampire retained its superior strength and spell immunities but could not use any of its special abilities such as life-drain, shapeshifting, or gaseous form. Appearances ;Adventures : * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus * Curse of Strahd * Hoard of the Dragon Queen * Storm King's Thunder * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage ;Board Games: *''Dungeon Command: Curse of Undeath'' ;Comics: * Shadows of the Vampire series. ;Novels: * Bury Elminster Deep * The Chaos Curse * Gauntlgrym * Red Magic ;Video Games: * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II * Neverwinter Tales * Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace * Treasures of the Savage Frontier Further Reading * * External links * References Connections Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:Creature templates Category:Creatures found in the Domains of Dread